Stereo Sexual
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Una noche de fiesta ¿sabes con cuantas sorpresas te puedes encontrar al despertar? Sorpresas que pueden cambiar tu vida y causar mas resaca que la misma parranda... (Basada en la canción Stereo Sexual de Mecano, NO ES songfic)


**Bueno, hace tiempo que no estaba por acá, pero bueno, aquí me tienen, ¡firme con el día del pokeshipping! (aunque no es 7 aun... pero mañana no creo tener tiempo) Como este es un día donde tristemente sumamos un dígito más a la cantidad de años en que no está, prefiero subir primero algo más chistoso. En fin, además de dar las gracias a mi beta Andy, y dedicarle con mucho cariño este fic para que sonría, (y en pago tambipen por la calaverita... aun me rio cuando me acuerdo xD) también este fic va dedicado a toooodas las autoras que estuvieron de cumpleaños entre septiembre y octubre, y a las que les debía el regalo... ¡perdón! Sé que me demoré, pero aquí está y espero lo disfruten. :D**

**Y una cosa más, este fic está basado en una canción de Mecano, pero NO es un songfic. Ahora sí, solo lean ;)**

**Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece… porque está claro que si me perteneciera, Misty estaría en la serie, aunque la era Ash, ya habría terminado hace rato.**

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Stereo Sexual**

_**(Basado en la canción Stereo Sexual de Mecano)**_

Ay no… por Arceus… ¡auch! Que me pasa, es como si mi cabeza tuviese mil Tauros pasando por arriba de ella. Pero… ¡auuuuch, que dolor más infernal! ¿Qué es lo que hace mi madre cuando me duele la cabeza? Este… a ver… me da una… una… una… ¡sí! Una… ¿pastilla de menta?, no, no, no, eso no me suena; pero sí, estoy seguro que es una pastilla. Supongo que debo llamarla, ella sabrá que hacer... aunque, un momento: no recordaba que el techo de mi habitación fuese de ese color, de hecho, ¿Por qué las sabanas no son amarillas, mamá las cambió? Y este cobertor y las paredes. No, Mi cuarto no cambia tanto en un par de horas ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

¡Demonios mi cabeza me duele! ¿Qué tengo dentro, Infernapes? Rayos, concéntrate Ash, este no es tu cuarto y… vaya que frio hace, necesito mi chaqueta ¿Dónde la dejé?, porque allí tirada no… espera, esa es… y el resto… ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! Obvio que esa es mi ropa, pues yo no la tengo y ¿Por qué razón estarías desnudo en una cama que no conoces? ¡Auch, mi cabeza me duele! ¿Qué era lo que mi mamá me da? Quizás si me levanto, sabré donde rayos estoy y… y… porque mi mano toca un bulto bajo la sabana… algo ¿humano? ¡Ay no, Ash que hiciste anoche! por Arceus, por favor, que no sea una de las chicas, que no sea una de las chicas ¿Qué acaso no puedo controlar ya mis hormonas ¡rayos cabeza maldita, deja de doler! Concéntrate, respira, uno… dos… eso… cálmate… no puede ser tan malo. Quien sea la mujer que esté a mi lado le explicaré que todo es un enorme mal entendido, que no debería haber pasado esto, que fue culpa de la parranda, ¡pero vaya que parranda, la fiesta del año, del siglo! Tanto licor y ¡como duele mi cabeza! Rayos, si bebí mucho anoche ¿Cuánto fue? ¡Arceus párame este dolor! Okey, tranquilidad. Girarás lentamente la cabeza y a quien sea la linda chica que esté bajo las sábanas, le explicas que esto fue un error, que de seguro usamos protección, claro, Ash Ketchum es un hombre precavido, siempre lo he sido, si, si, si… siempre... ¡Rayos duele!

Bueno, es hora de saber quién de mis amiguitas fue la afortunada de estar con semejante galán como yo. Sí, porque no hay que pecar de falsa modestia, ¡me pelean las mujeres! Así que, veamos, a ver nena descúbrete la cabeza… lo que me faltaba, parece que tomó casi lo mismo que yo, o más ¡no quiere ni girarse! Y… un minuto ¿Porque salen mechones cortos de su cabeza? y es... ¿cabello castaño? Tieso cabello castaño, ¡vamos linda descúbrete! ¿Por qué eres _linda,_ verdad? Quizás si te pudieras destapar un poco podría ver con una mejor perspectiva… ¡vamos convénceme que fue una locura simple y no una épica de proporciones mundiales! Ay no… no puedo seguir mirando, si la despierto y es… si es castaño el cabello… ¡y corto! No, no, no… Ash, cálmate, respira, ¡mi cabeza arde!, respira... que yo recuerde, ninguna de las chicas tiene el cabello castaño y corto. De los que estábamos anoche ¿Quiénes éramos? A ver, May es castaña y el cabello es lacio, Dawn es de cabello azul y largo, Iris… obviamente sabría si es Iris, tiene más pelo que cuerpo, Serena… vaya ¿Por qué no puede tener mechones rubios? ¡Me felicitarían hasta mis pokemon si fuera Serena!, pero no y Misty, ella es pelirroja, se distingue a kilómetros.

No puede ser, eso me deja a… solo a… ¡no, no, no, no puede ser! ¿Los chicos? ¿Brock? No Brock no es de este tipo de cabello, además es más alto que yo y este se ve de mi tamaño, y estoy casi seguro que se fue antes de que me viniese al cuarto. Luego esta Max, pero es de cabello azul, Tracey es peliverde y estoy seguro que lo tiene más lacio y… y… ¡Cilan! A no, Ash en que piensas, si ese parece que se tiñe con destacador, lo que me deja a… a… ¿seguro que no entró ninguna otra chica? Piensa Ash, piensa… ¡demonios mamá que era lo que me dabas para el condenado dolor! Piensa, piensa.

Veamos, bebimos, bailamos, bebimos más, seguimos bailando, seguimos bebiendo, jugamos verdad o reto, y ahí seguimos bebiendo, claro, casi todos los retos eran con alcohol y… y… y… yo quedé… alguien vino a dejarme y no era una chica, era ¡hay por Arceus no puede ser Gary! ¡Nooo! ¡¿Que hice para merecer esto?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué a mí?! Claro, esto es culpa del alcohol, debí mezclar ayer hasta volverme…. Volverme… ¡hay no, y que dirán de mi ahora! Yo Ash con… con… con… ¡con ese! Ash, no sé qué tienes en la cabeza, hombre idiota, como se te ocurre… ¡nunca más vuelvo a beber! He dicho, mi palabra de hombre… ¿hombre? ¡Ya no soy un hombre! Y que dirán de mí ahora, mi madre, mis amigos. Obvio van a decir que soy gay y yo ¿Qué hago?, si soy ya maestro oficial, todos esperan que salga con una chica, que tenga herederos y que sea un ejemplo ¿Qué hacer? A ver Ash cálmate… ¡Qué alguien me corte la cabeza, como duele Arceus, como duele!

Pero bueno, creo que lo primero que debo hacer es despertar a Gary y hablar esta situación. Bueno ya, quizás algo tiene, era un buen amigo ¿me habrá convencido diciéndome palabras bonitas? Porque, aceptémoslo, sí que tiene el don de la palabra. ¿Pero él qué me vio? ¡Quizás hace cuánto tiempo estaba enamorado de mí! Si... Gary me ama, claro ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Si siempre me daba su apoyo, me daba palabras de ánimo, aunque en su estilo claro está, pero era animo al final. Si, definitivamente, me amaba ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ash, Ash, Ash, ¿por qué eres tan ridículamente despistado? Sabes que eres irresistible deberías tener más cuidado y… ¿lo desperté? … no, solo movió un brazo ¿Por qué está tan tapado? Es cierto, hace frio, creo que mejor me visto ¿Dónde quedó mi ropa? ¡Auch mi cabeza! Para peor, tengo la boca seca, ¿dónde hay agua por acá? Quizás hay un baño cerca, Gary mencionó que había uno junto a su alcoba y… ¡claro, ésta es la habitación de Gary ¿Cómo no la reconocí antes?, he estado aquí millones de veces! Ahora sí que la jodiste Ketchum, lo tendré que asumir, ¡mira que venir a meterte a la habitación de él, por último en un motel!

Pero bueno, no es tan grave, además, en ninguna parte del reglamento de la liga dice que debo tener una determinada inclinación sexual. Digo, esto es mi vida privada ¿no? Claro, deberé privarme de ciertas cosas como baños públicos, porque, si ahora no me controlé, quien sabe, si me veo tentado por otro… porque quizás yo me abalancé sobre Gary, quizás yo me insinúe y él, pobrecito, esta tan enamorado de mí que cayó ante mis brazos. Sí, es lo mejor, ¡Maldición mi cabeza! Sé que la condenada pastilla comienza con a...a…as…aspi… ¡mierda! Mis amigas, ¿qué dirán las chicas? Supongo que son tolerantes, May y Dawn me entenderán, Iris es amiga de Cilan, y está claro que él es de mi bando, Serena lamentará que semejante semental como yo se cambie de bando, pero sé que me aceptará, y Misty... Okey, puedo comenzar a dar mi testamento, ahora sí que me matará. Pero dicen que los amigos homosexuales son buenos, quizás le agrade la idea. Bueno, supongo que lo tendré que asumir ¿me aceptarán tal cual? Si, Ash, verás como si, quizás hasta comience a maquillarme. ¿Y los chicos? si, ellos son tolerantes.

Claro, me preocupa mi madre pero… bueno, el tiempo dirá ¿no? Ella me ama, si hasta aspirinas me da cuando tengo resacas… ¡eso es, una aspirina!, eso es lo que debo tomar ¿y aceptará a Gary como su nuera? ¿O Gary es el hombre y yo seré una especie de nuera del profesor Oak? Porque, no puede quedar esto así, es Gary, si me ama claro que querrá tener una relación formal, y soy un hombre responsable, porque aunque sea gay igual soy hombre ¡si a los derechos homosexuales! Y ahora que con Gary estaremos juntos, lucharemos por los derechos de los pokemon gays… si, haremos una organización, y quizá vista de rosa ¿una gorra rosa? Se vería linda, ¡contrasta con mi rostro morocho!.

Un momento… parece que se mueve. Quizás deba darle espacio al despertar, no querrá verme encima como psicópata. Si, además se sentirá apenado ahora que sé sus sentimientos y que, bueno, los expresamos. Veamos, si, si me quedo por este rincón y ¡quién demonios abrió la puerta, que acaso no respetan la privacidad ajena? Si, tú, a ti te estoy hablando, a ti gran idiota… ¿Gary? Pero que… ¿tú no estás…? O sea, digo, se suponía que tú estabas en la ¿Qué acaso esta no es tu habitación? Ok, ya comprendo, venías por una chaqueta y ¿Qué creías, que pensaba que estabas en la cama? ¡Ja! Que gracioso yo… yo... ¡pero vaya que carácter, la puerta no tiene la culpa! Vaya, resulta que no era Gary, entonces…

…Ay no…

…Por Arceus ¡qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello! ¿Eh?, sí, claro que soy yo, Ash, pero tú y ese cabello ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa lámpara? Oye no vayas a arrojármela porque ¡Aaaahhh, ten más cuidado!, oye, oye, por favor no piensas arrojarme ese teléfono también ¡cuidado, casi le apuntas a mis partes! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? hasta donde sé, no es solo mi culpa que estés en esa facha y en la misma cama donde yo amanecí, si las cosas se hacen de a dos! , pero ¡Aaaah, para de arrojar cosas, es la pieza de Gary, ¿Qué acaso tu pagarás los destrozos?! Espera, pido tiempo, ¡tiempo, tiempo! Ok, debemos tranquilizarnos, de partida no creo que te haya obligado a hacer, bueno, tú sabes ¡¿Pero quieres parar de gritarme?!

Concentrémonos. ¿Sabes cómo llegamos hasta la habitación de Gary? Si, ya sé que la fiesta fue acá pero, vivo a dos calles, no costaba nada ir hasta mi casa… a sí, mi madre, y si, el alcohol y… bueno, eso explica ¿y Gary fue quien me trajo hasta acá? Claro… y luego llegaste tú y… aquí estamos. En fin, ahora, ¿Me puedes decir que rayos le pasó a tu cabeza? Porque ese cabello, ¿Por qué lo traes corto y castaño? ¿Culpa mía dices? ¡Espera no vayas a arrojarme ese reloj! Eso… así está bien, ahora ¿Por qué dices que es culpa mía? Oh, claro, cuando jugamos verdad o reto, entonces tu aceptaste el reto y ¡Vaya que debiste beber mucho para aceptar semejante estupidez! Cortarte el cabello y encima teñirlo… si, yo igual juré que no bebería más al ver que estabas al lado mi o ¡oye no lo tomes así! No digo que tú me desagrades, o sea, si me desagradaba la idea, pero no porque fueras tú, al contrario, me siento aliviado, es solo que, al ver tu cabello corto y castaño, y como no te veía la cara, pues, bueno, creí que eras Gary ¡tranquila no es que parezcas un chico! O sea, a ratos si lo pareces, con ese carácter y ¡tranquila si no digo que seas uno, digo, eres una chica, eso salta a la vista!... y vaya que vista… oye, no estás para nada mal, lo que hacen años de entrenamiento, y yo, ¡ja!, claro, soy un campeón porque, ni alguien tan linda como tú se pudo resistir a mis encantos.

¡Okey, mejor me callo, pero ya para de lanzarme la habitación entera por la cabeza, si solo trataba de hacerte cumplidos, no es para que me quieras matar! ¿Qué acaso no valen años de amistad? ¡Perdóname la vida por favor! Vaya, habría sido infinitamente más fácil decirte que soy gay antes que esto ¡ya para por favor!… Mira, ya lo que pasó, pasó, no hay vuelta atrás y…y… y por mucho alcohol que haya habido entremedio, aceptémoslo… Nos conocemos hace años, siempre hubo algo y ¡si, no soy tan despistado como creías!, bueno, si ignoramos la parte en que te confundí con Gary, claro; pero… Oye, no te ves tan mal con el cabello corto, me recuerda en parte a cuando eras niña, aunque… si vamos a estar juntos, podrías volver a tu color natural, así, al ver tu cabeza pelirroja, siempre podré tener la seguridad que es contigo con quien despierto.

¿Qué si acaso estoy hablando en serio? Por Arceus, Misty, pensé que eras Gary y aun así ya me había hecho a la idea de estar con él el resto de mis días. ¡No, por favor no lo tomes a mal!, no lo hago por obligación, o sea, con Gary si pero contigo… contigo la idea no me desagrada… de hecho, si sobrevivo a esta mañana contigo ¿te parece si la repetimos otro día y sobrios?


End file.
